1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for Internet Protocol (IP)-based sleep mode control using synchronization information and, more particularly, to a method for IP-based sleep mode control using synchronization information, which is capable of determining whether internal hosts are in a sleep mode using synchronization information provided by a base station or an Access Point (AP) and also efficiently dealing with a request for communication with the internal hosts in a sleep mode that is made from external hosts.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related technology, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0081982 discloses methods and systems for state-driven power saving for WiMAX. This technology provides methods and systems that are capable of saving the battery power of a mobile device by dynamically adjusting the clock frequency and/or voltage of the processor of a mobile device for wireless communication based on the state of a media access control (MAC) layer. The consumption of battery power can be reduce by using higher clock frequency and/or higher voltage for a normal operation state involving a large amount of data traffic and lower clock frequency and/or lower voltage for different MAC layer states (synchronous acquisition, network entry, and sleep/idle states), and thus the time for which a device can operate between battery charging cycles is extended.
As another related technology, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0089209A discloses an apparatus and method for data transmission and reception in a communication system, which is illustrated in FIG. 2. This technology provides an apparatus and method for data transmission and reception that are capable of achieving accurate synchronization between an AP and a plurality of terminals, that is, stations, in a communication system, thereby maintaining Quality of Service (QoS) and also maximizing the power saving of the terminals. The apparatus for the transmission and reception of data includes a reception unit configured to receive a beacon frame transmitted from the AP in accordance with a beacon period via a new frequency band for data transmission and reception between a plurality of terminals and an AP; an estimation unit configured to estimate a carrier frequency error value in the physical (PHY) layer of the new frequency band and to estimate the time at which the beacon frame will be received using the estimated carrier frequency error value; and a control unit configured to switch the terminals from a sleep mode to a reception standby mode in accordance with the time at which the beacon frame will be received.